Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets/Credits
Full credits for Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Richard Griffiths as Uncle Vernon * Fiona Shaw as Aunt Petunia * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Toby Jones as Dobby (voice) * Jim Norton as Mr. Mason * Veronica Clifford as Mrs. Mason * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * Julie Walters as Mrs. Weasley * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Mark Williams as Mr. Weasley * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy * Edward Tudor-Pole as Mr. Borgin (scenes deleted) (as Edward Tudor Pole) * Jenny Tarren as Aged Witch * Robbie Coltrane as Hagrid the Giant * Tom Knight as Mr. Granger * Heather Bleasdale as Mrs. Granger * Isabella Columbus as Girl in Bookstore * Kenneth Branagh as Gilderoy Lockhart * Peter O'Farrell as Short Man - Daily Prophet * Ben Borowiecki as Angus (Diagon Alley Boy) * Harry Taylor as Station Guard * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnegan * David Bradley as Argus Filch * Alan Rickman as Professor Snape * Richard Harris as Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith as Professor McGonagall (as Dame Maggie Smith) * Jamie Waylett as Crabbe * Josh Herdman as Goyle * Miriam Margolyes as Professor Sprout * Gemma Padley as Penelope Clearwater * John Cleese as Nearly Headless Nick * Hugh Mitchell as Colin Creevey * Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas * Eleanor Columbus as Susan Bones * Sean Biggerstaff as Oliver Wood * Rochelle Douglas as Alicia Spinnet * Emily Dale as Katie Bell * Danielle Tabor as Angelina Johnson (as Danielle Taylor) * Jamie Yeates as Marcus Flint (as Jamie Yeats) * Warwick Davis as Professor Flitwick * Violet Columbus as Girl with Flowers * Peter Taylor as Man - Moving Picture * Luke Youngblood as Lee Jordan * Scot Fearn as Adrian Pucey (as Scott Fearn) * David Holmes as Slyth Beater No 1 * David Massam as Slyth Beater No 2 * Tony Christian as Slyth Beater No 3 * David Churchyard as Slyth Keeper * Gemma Jones as Madam Pomfrey * Shirley Henderson as Moaning Myrtle * Edward Randell as Justin Finch-Fletchley * Sally Mortemore as Madam Pince * Louis Doyle as Ernie MacMillan * Charlotte Skeoch as Hannah Hufflepuff * Brendan Columbus as Boy in Study Hall 1 * Robert Ayres as Boy in Study Hall 2 * Alfred Burke as Professor Dippet * Leslie Phillips as The Sorting Hat (voice) * Helen Stuart as Millicent Bulstrode * Daisy Bates as Brunette Lady - Moving Picture * David Tysall as Count - Moving Picture * Christian Coulson as Tom Riddle * Martin Bayfield as Young Hagrid * Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge * Julian Glover as Aragog (voice) * Les Bubb as Reader * Nina Young as The Grey Lady (scenes deleted) * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter (uncredited) * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter (uncredited) * Saunders Triplets as Baby Harry Potter (uncredited) Crew Category:Full Credits